


What The Hell Does That Mean?!

by cleo4u2



Series: MicroMarvel Prompt Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Howling Commandos - Freeform, M/M, challenge, gen - Freeform, micromarvel, stupid bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: What else is there to do in a war besides kill Nazi's? Make stupid bets about being unable to understand your friends.





	What The Hell Does That Mean?!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the one and only Glow Cloud, [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile). ALL HAIL.

“They’re about a mile out.”

“Need me to check, Major?” Bucky drawled.

“It’s about a mile,” Monty said stiffly, “sure as eggs is eggs.”

Smirking, Bucky looked to Steve.

“Day’s not over, Buck.”

Frenchie burst with something Bucky didn’t understand, but Gabe added, “Agreed; we better not be missing out on a bet.”

Sighing, Steve admitted, “It’s who has the strangest saying, Monty or Dum Dum.”

“My money’s on Monty,” Bucky grinned.

Everyone looked to Dum Dum, who said without blinking, “Sarge, you wouldn’t know a widget from a wangdoodle.”

Bucky cursed; he’d _lost_.

“What the hell’s that even mean?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr: [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
